Olvidando el pasado
by sakura tsukiyomi lefey
Summary: Ikuto habia decidido regresar a Japón de muchos años, sin saber que alli le esperaria una gran sorpresa es un IkutoxOC y tendra un ligero IkutoxAmu
1. prologo

Holaa pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que subi una historia XD

como podran leer mas adelante este es un **IKUTO X OC**

espero les guste

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo Ikuto se preguntaba como estaría aquella niña que conoció cuando aún estaba en Japón.

Desde que había llegado a Paris en busca de su padre no había sabido nada de ella y al principio no le dio importancia pero una llamada inesperada de la que era su hermana le conto todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la pequeña Amu había comenzado a salir con Hotori- soy el rey del mundo- Tadase y eso sí que no se lo esperaba; él pensaba que solo era una fascinación la que tenía por el pequeño príncipe pero ya vio que no era así.

Tomando una inesperada decisión decidió regresar a Japón por unos días para ver si todo lo que le decía su hermana era verdad o solo lo decía para que dejara de pensar en ella, la ya no tan pequeña Amu, si no se equivocaba ya debería de tener sus 17 años.

Me pregunto ¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado? – pensó Ikuto melancólico.

* * *

un comentario ayuda a la autora


	2. desicion

aqui tienen el primer capitulo

tratare de subir un capitulo cada semana

los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen estos maravillosos personajes son de PEACH-PIT

* * *

Decisión

Ikuto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Paris pensando en lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante. Hace más de seis años que había llegado a la ciudad en busca de su padre y a pesar de todo ello aun no lo encontraba… estaba pensando en darse por vencido.

_Ring Ring Ring_

_¿Qué extraño?_ – pensó cuando vio en la pantalla quien era la que llamaba y realmente se sorprendió, era su hermana y no había sabido nada de ella desde hace ya más de cuatro años.

Hola Utau ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunto de forma sarcástica- Ha pasado mucho tiempo

IKUTO! - grito emocionada Utau

No grites que te puedo escuchar muy bien – le dijo molesto.

Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos – le contesto molesta – no es mi culpa

Está bien, está bien. Ahora dime para que me estas llamando – Replico – no creo que sea para solo saludarme, sino ya lo habrías hecho tiempo atrás.

No es nada importante, es solo para contarte de algo que me acabo de enterar y creo que te va a interesar saberlo – dijo Utau como quien habla del tiempo.

A ver dime esa gran noticia- le respondió

Pues me acabo de enterar por Kukai que Amu y Tadase llevan saliendo algo más de un mes y parece que van muy enserio tanto así que Tadase la llevo a conocer a su madre – le contaba – y tu bien sabes cómo es ella.

Vaya vaya eso sí que no me lo esperaba – contesto – y es realmente cierto o solo lo dices para que regrese.

Por supuesto que es cierto, sino no te contaría nada – le grito – tú sabes bien que nunca te he mentido.

Pero siendo tu como eres todo es posible – le respondió con una risita

Sabes que MEJOR NO TE HUBIESE CONTADO NADA – le grito – IKUTO NO BAKAAAAAAAAAA. SAYONARA

Y ella colgó molesta mientras Ikuto se quedaba viendo su celular como si este hubiese cobrado vida.

_Será verdad lo que me ha dicho o solo es una más de sus tretas para que regrese_ – pensaba Ikuto.

El bien sabía que Utau haría de todo con tal de que el regresara a Japón aun diciendo de que el mini rey y Amu estaban saliendo.

_Me ha dejado con una gran duda será o no verdad_ – seguía pensando

Tal parece que esta vez me has convencido Utau – dijo Ikuto en voz alta – creo que es tiempo de regresar a Japón.

Siguió el camino que lo llevaría a su casa para comenzar a prepararse para su viaje a Japón sin saber lo que allí le estaba esperando

* * *

espero y les halla gustado el capitulo

Matta ne


	3. llegada

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste…

Ya va faltando menos para que Ikuto y Amu se reencuentres XD

_Pensamientos_

_Blash back_

Hablan

Los personajes de shugo chara no me pertenecen estos maravillosos personajes son de PEACH-PIT

* * *

Llegada

Ikuto se encontraba en su departamento preparándose para poder tomar su vuelo el cual le llevaría de regreso a Japón.

_Vaya no sabía que tenía tantas cosas_ –pensaba Ikuto mientras terminaba de ordenar su equipaje.

Cuando ya había terminado de empacar, puso sus maletas en orden para poder subirlas al taxi que había pedido.

El tiempo sí que pasa rápido- dijo mientras veía el reloj, solo faltaban tres horas para abordar el avión y el aun no salía de su departamento- será mejor que me apresure si quiero llegar a tiempo.

Subiéndose al taxi que había pedido con anterioridad se dirigió al aeropuerto, cuando llego a este se fue a registrar.

* * *

_**Pasajeros con destino a Japón abordar por la puerta 7 **_- se escucho una voz resonando en todo el aeropuerto.

Parece que ya es hora- se dijo así mismo – es tiempo de ver la verdad con mis propios ojos.

Ikuto se paro y se dirigió a la puerta que lo llevaría de nuevo a su antiguo destino. Habiendo ya abordado se dirigió a su asiento y pensó en todas las horas que debía de esperar antes de llegar a su destino.

Cuando el avión comenzó a despegar y a alejarse de Paris él se puso a pensar en lo que había pasado años atrás con Amu.

**FLASH BACK**

_Mira que tenemos aquí- dijo Ikuto – no es acaso Amu._

_¿Qué haces aquí?! – grito Amu sorprendida-no deberías de estar estudiando_

_Digamos que me he saltado las clases- dijo Ikuto moviendo su cola, la cual había a parecido – estaba demasiado aburrido para prestar atención, además no es como si realmente las necesitara._

_Hasta ahora me pregunto cómo es que has pasado tus cursos – dijo Amu un poco recelosa._

_Es que a comparación de otras personas no necesito estar siempre estudiando – dijo viéndola- solo necesito leer lo que han hecho para poder saber que responder y recuerda que el violín me da ciertas ventajas._

_Eso no es justo – dijo molesta – así cualquiera estaría en tu escuela._

_No lo creas para poder entrar necesitas saber qué es lo que haces sino no podrías estar como yo- respondió él_

_Aun asi no es justo- seguía diciendo ella_

_Nada en la vida es justo pero debemos de buscar una forma para lograr que lo que suceda con convenga a nosotros-le contestó el un poco serio_

_Ikuto no hables asi que no te queda- decía ella – pareces otro_

_Qué y no te gusta asi- pregunto_

_No me gusta más el Ikuto normal- respondió_

_Asi que a pesar de todo si te gusto- le dijo el- y tú que lo negabas_

_No… espera no me refería a eso- le decía ella nerviosa_

_Vaya vaya ya te has delatado sola- le dijo burlón- pero mira la hora que es será mejor que me vaya._

_NO DEJES LAS COSAS SIN TERMINAR!- gritaba Amu mientras veía a Ikuto alejarse- NO ME REFERÍA A ESO _

**FIN FLASHBACK**

¿Quién iba a pensar que la pequeña Amu diría eso?- dijo Ikuto mientras veía por la ventana del avión.

_Será mejor que me ponga a dormir sino voy a llegar peor que muerto cuando arribe a Japón_- pensó mientras se recostaba- _ya después pensare en lo que voy a hacer cuando llegue ahora solo a dormir._

_**Señores pasajeros por favor ajustarse sus cinturones que estamos arribando a Japón**_- dijo el piloto

Ikuto al escuchar esto se fue estirando (baba parecía un hermoso gatito XD)

_Tan rápido se ha pasado el viaje_ –pensó él.

Cuando ya habían llegado se bajo y fue a la puerta del aeropuerto

Por fin he regresado –dijo

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo muy pronto estare subiendo el siguiente capítulo XD

Muchas gracias a Luchia 0312 y a Sandra por sus reviews espero y les agrade este capítulo también.

Matta Ne


End file.
